


Good Night and Hold Me Tight

by konstay0629



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, Holding Hands, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Rated Teen for some swearing, jisung is a scaredy cat, minsungbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konstay0629/pseuds/konstay0629
Summary: "Note to self: Ask Jisung to watch scary movies before bedtime every day from now on."- Minho--or an AU where Jisung watched a scary movie before going to bed and ended up being too scared to sleep alone.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 30
Kudos: 389
Collections: MINSUNG BINGO: Round One





	Good Night and Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ Hi! This is a short light-hearted fic I started a few weeks ago to cheer myself up after a stressful day, so I hope it brings you happiness too!    
> 
> 
> ♡ I’m kind of in a writing slump, but I’m trying to get over it by finishing this fic and my other wips. So I’m not sure if this is good, but I hope it is.    
> 
> 
> ♡ This is also my first entry for Minsung bingo to fill up the Holding Hands and Free Space (AU- Roommates/Housemates) boxes. Minsung nation, check out Minsung Bingo on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/minsungbingo)!   
> 
> 
> ♡ Also, this kind of has a non-linear narrative? Idk, but yeah, I hope it’s not too confusing. Anyway, enjoy reading!

“Minho-hyung?” Jisung whispers into the thin fleece blanket that he had covered half his face with. A familiar hum answers him. “Are you sleeping?”

“Yes.”

Jisung scoffs. “You’re scared, aren’t you?”

“Of what?”

“Of seeing Valak in your dreams.” Jisung snickers at his roommate, who’s lying peacefully on his own bunk at the other side of the room.

It was Jisung’s stupid idea to watch The Nun before going to bed, thinking that it’s surely not as scary as Hyunjin says it is. His dear friend is probably just being overdramatic again, right? Right.

He made Minho watch it with him because it’s not as if the older boy had a choice. The TV is right in the middle of their room and it’s basically impossible to ignore what’s playing.

And besides, his roommate is like a pillar of strength. Plus, he has this calm and comforting presence that’s perfect for movie nights like this, even though he can be a bit annoying sometimes.

Not even halfway into the film and he’s already realized that perhaps he should trust Hyunjin more, because his friend really wasn’t being dramatic when he told him that it was a scary movie.

That creepy nun was indeed fucking terrifying.

“Aww, Jisungie, are you projecting your biggest fear on me now?” Minho asks him with a sickly-sweet voice, turning on his bed to face him with the fakest smile plastered on his face.

“We both know _you’re_ the scaredy-cat. Not me.” Jisung bites back and sticks his tongue out at Minho for good measure.

“Pfft. Whatever floats your boat, ‘Sung.” Jisung doesn’t have to look to know that Minho is rolling his eyes at him right now. “If you’re really not scared, then it shouldn’t be a problem if I turn off the lights, right?”

Jisung feels his heart drop to his stomach.

He looks over at his roommate to see if there’s any indication that he’s just kidding and he’s actually just as scared shitless as Jisung is.

Unfortunately, Minho looks unperturbed.

Jisung knew from the moment the movie ended that he’ll be imagining that scary nun creeping to his bed and grabbing his feet from underneath the blankets the moment that he tries to sleep with the lights off.

He didn’t even want to finish that movie in the first place!

The only reason he did is because Minho had told him “If you’re scared, we can stop watching this.”

Of course that triggered his pride and manly ego, so he told Minho to shut up because the movie isn’t even the least bit scary. “This is so boring.” He had even said as he tried to keep himself from screeching after Valak popped in on the screen.

“Turn off the lights, then. I don’t care.” He tells Minho, his voice oozing with false confidence.

Minho just shoots him an amused smile as he slowly stands up, walks to the light switch and flips it off. He was throwing him deliberate glances along the way as if he was waiting for him to change his mind, so of course, Jisung didn’t.

Darkness finally surrounded their room, with only a faint light coming from the lamppost out on the street and spilling into their opened window.

Somehow, the darkness made everything so much more eerily quiet.

Jisung can hear the sounds of his breathing, the soft thud of Minho’s feet against the floor as he pads back to his side of the room, the ticking of the clock above his desk, the rustling of sheets as Minho settled back down in bed.

He absolutely hates it when he’s this hyperaware. It makes him spook himself by imagining things and sounds that weren’t there.

Like the shadow by his closet that looks frighteningly like an outline of a woman.

Or the weird tapping noises from inside the bathroom.

Or the two orbs of light outside the window that looks just like Valak’s eyes.

He squeezes his eyes shut and tries his best to distract himself by thinking of happy thoughts. _Sunshines, dandelions, Jeongin’s smile, Minho’s bunny teeth, Seungmin’s weird ‘gah’ noises, Hyunjin crying about The Nun. Well… shit._

The silence and darkness is making him fidgety, and after a few minutes of trying to ignore it, he finally feels like he’s about to suffocate.

“Hyung?” He softly calls out again to his roommate. He’s not sure if he hopes Minho is still awake or not.

If the Minho’s already asleep, then he supposes it’s for the best because at least he won’t find out that Jisung’s so terrified that he can’t sleep.

However, that would also mean that he’s the only one left awake, and who knows if that’s the only thing the ghost is waiting for before she jumps in front of him.

“What?” Minho’s exasperated response breaks through his spooky thoughts.

“Are you asleep?”

He hears Minho huff out a short laugh. “Yes, Sungie. I’m asleep. And you should be too.”

Jisung pouts to himself and fidgets on his bed again, his movements making the springs squeak creepily.

He kept tossing and turning so much that his blanket became tangled and stuck underneath his thighs, keeping him from moving any further. With a grunt, he tugged at the blanket a couple of times until he finally yanked it out from underneath his body. The tangled half of it fell on the floor, exposing Jisung’s lower legs.

Cold air from only god knows where (it’s honestly just from the air conditioning unit, but his mind is too freaked out to realize that) suddenly wafted over him, leaving goosebumps on his skin.

“Oh fuck. Holy shit.” He curses, voice trembling from how fast his heart is beating out of fright. “That’s it, I’m done.”

He scrambles out of bed and frantically goes over to Minho.

“Hyung! I give up! I’m lying! I’m scared.” He babbled as he scrambled over Minho’s body and positions himself on the side of the older’s bed that’s pushed against the wall. That way, the ghost won’t be able to touch his back.

“What- What the fuck? Jisung?” Minho looks at him with wide eyes, shocked, exasperated and amused all at the same time. His hair looks a little ruffled, probably from the way Jisung clawed on his head as he tried to settle himself over the older’s bed.

“Hyung, please let me sleep here. _Please_?” He throws Minho his best puppy eyes. “I’m so fucking scared a ghost will just grab me while sleeping.”

“Ghosts aren’t real, Jisung.” Minho tries to reason with him.

“You don’t know that!” He points out petulantly.

“Let’s say they’re real then. What would stop them from grabbing you if you sleep here in _my_ bed? What’s the difference?”

That made Jisung pause. “Well…” He takes Minho’s hand in his. “At least I can take you with me in case they drag me to their grave or something.”

Minho stares at him blankly for a beat or two before his eyes shifted to their hands. He was looking at them curiously, as if seeing something unusual for the first time, and Jisung couldn’t quite understand why. He brushes off the thought anyway.

Minho clears his throat. “Do we really need to hold hands like this?”

“Of course, hyung!” Jisung answers in a tone that implies that shouldn’t even be a question. “It makes me feel secure to hold your hand like this, so please just let me do this so I can sleep. I have morning classes tomorrow!”

Minho stares at him more intently, making him squirm.

There’s something in the older’s eyes that makes Jisung’s heart beat faster, even faster than it did earlier when he was still frightened, although he’s still scared now so maybe his heart is just working double time.

After a second or two, Minho heaves a deep sigh and shifts his hand a little to fully intertwine their fingers together. “Fine, you can sleep here.” He says, resigned to his fate.

Jisung flashes him his brightest smile before wiggling around to find a comfortable position.

The bed’s slightly cramped, which is understandable because it’s not really built for two people, but he eventually settled on a comfy spot. With a little content smile on his face, he closes his eyes and waits for sleep to overtake him.

But just as he’s about to drift off into dreamland, his senses becomes heightened again.

He suddenly realizes that Minho’s close – too close. They’re lying face to face on the bed, but his body is curled up so that his head is almost slotted under Minho’s chin. He can feel his hair flutter every time Minho exhales and his breath fans over Jisung’s head.

He tenses up, unintentionally gripping Minho’s hand a little tighter.

He definitely failed to think this through.

He blames it all on Hyunjin. If Hyunjin hadn’t talked about The Nun, then he wouldn’t have watched it and ended up being too scared to sleep alone.

He tries to concentrate on feeling sleepy again, but Minho’s scent is surrounding him from everywhere and it’s suddenly overwhelming – the smell of fresh laundry, shampoo, soap and something warm and spicy. Minho smells so clean and comforting that Jisung kind of wants to just sniff him all night.

He clears his throat as silently as he can and tells his heart to calm the fuck down.

“’Sung?”

Minho’s voice startles Jisung, and he looks up at the older with owlish eyes. Minho looks amused and… _fond?_

“Can you not squeeze my hand so tight, please? You’re about to break my bones.”

“Oh.” Jisung responds intelligently before realizing what Minho meant. “Oh! I mean, oh shit. Sorry, hyung. I didn’t mean to.” He says as he frantically untangles their hands. His cheeks are heating up and for the first time that night, he’s thankful that they turned the lights off.

Just as he’s about to let go of Minho, the older reaches for his hand and holds it firmly in place.

And there goes Jisung’s heart again, beating fast as if it’s trying to win a race.

“I just told you to loosen your grip, not let go.” Minho tells him with a small playful smile on his lips. “Go to sleep ‘Sung. You have trigonometry tomorrow.” The older says as he closes his eyes.

Jisung is left speechless and looking up at Minho’s calm expression, all the scary thoughts from earlier completely chased away by the butterflies in his stomach.

He squeezes his eyes shut again and yells at his brain to just go to sleep already. But of course, it’s not Jisung’s brain if it isn’t stubborn.

After several minutes of trying to fall asleep, he huffs out of frustration.

“Hyung?” He softy whispered into the dark and very small distance between their bodies, fully expecting Minho to be asleep already. A soft chuckle and a hum proved him wrong.

“Are you sleeping?”

“Yes, again.”

“Why do you smell so good?”

A hearty laugh answers him this time.

“Come here.” Minho says as he pulls him closer with his free hand. Jisung lets out a surprised squeak, not expecting to feel Minho’s body against every inch of _his_ own body.

All of Jisung’s thoughts went flying out the window, though, when Minho started to card his free hand through his hair. His fingers are firm against Jisung’s scalp as he continues the movement, sending waves of comfort through the younger’s body. Jisung’s eyes flutter close and satisfied hum escapes his lips.

“Go to sleep, you big baby,” Minho whispers to him, and Jisung can hear the smile in his voice, can imagine it on his lips.

He didn’t have to be told twice. He’s off to dreamland in a matter of minutes, dreaming about a hand slotted perfectly in his, nimble fingers carding through his hair, a pair of cat-like eyes and a fond smile on soft lips.

And if the owner of those soft lips kissed him in the morning, thinking that he was still asleep, then that's Jisung's secret to keep.

(But Jisung’s never been good at keeping secrets. Especially from his roommate.)

_-Fin._ _♡_

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ Kudos and comments are always appreciated!   
>  ♡ I love talking! Let’s talk on my AO3 [twt!](https://twitter.com/konstay0629)


End file.
